Algo desconocido
by DanielNewton
Summary: Hola v:


*****Hola que tal ! soy yo Daniel Newton.. bueno traigo esta nueva historia de mlp hecha por mi v: espero que les guste... aun no soy tan bueno con esto de los fics xD*** si gustan seguirme en twitter.. power_impalas :D bueno les dejo con la historia vale ;)**

*un dia antes*

Mama : Hijo prepárate mañana iremos al rancho.. y tienes que dormirte temprano porque mañana nos levantamos a las 7 de la mañana para llegar alla a buena hora…

Yo algo disgustado ya que no me gusta mucho ir al rancho… no hay mucho que hacer… no hay señal para usar datos móviles en el teléfono… o algo.. pero pues bueno… cada que voy me paso tirándole rocas a los nopales.. en fin.. ya , pues deje mi celular cargando y me fui a dormir…

*8 horas mas tarde*

Daniel : *bostezo* aghh… no me quiero levantar… quien se levanta tan temprano en domingo?.. ash.. bueno ya que.. ire a cambiarme y ya…

Estaba ahí… quejándome pero pues.. bueno… tenia que verle el lado postivo a las cosas… ya dure un rato ahí cambiándome y alistando mis auriculares y mi teléfono para en el viaje no aburrirme tanto… ya después de un rato subí a la camioneta… y nos fuimos.. primero hicimos una que otra parada… que al baño o alguna cosa… mientras iba mirando por la ventana… viendo el paisaje , la carretera pasaba cerca de una sierra o no se.. pero el clima era como frio y a la vez tropical.. es decir .. llovía o se ponía helado el clima… bien esa vez llovió todo el camino solo en la parte de la sierra y se podía apreciar un arcoíris… en ese momento le saque foto para guardarlo en mi álbum .. pero bueno.. de rato lo olvide. Y al fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Ahí nos recibieron mis familiares… primos y tíos , hacia algo de frio por alla… , llegamos a comer y todo eso. Bueno entonces ya que estábamos ahí. Quería ir al baño… mi primo suele tardarse demasiado dentro del baño.. entonces Salí por allá a unos 100 metros de la casa y fui a orinar… atrás de unos arboles no me di cuenta.. pero en la tierra había como una trampa o no se.. pero se hundió toda y caí.. a un lugar extraño… parecía una cueva.. algo como estilo egipcio.. no lo se así me parecía jaja… el punto es que era algo extraña tenía en las paredes pintadas cosas como de arcoíris… y un sol.. no estoy muy seguro. Bueno había algo ahí al final de ese pasillo había algo como una energía concentrada ahí… me acerque mas para ver que era exactamente cuando por accidente (Tipico de mi xD eso me pasa en la vida real) moví la energía y comenzó a esparcirse por todos lados una de esa energía logro atraparme dejándome inconsciente unos minutos… después desperté y la energía ya no estaba ahí… pero cuando me desperté me sentía raro… como si mi ritmo cardiaco estuviese un poco mas rápido .. incluso sentía mas fuerza… y rapidez también… no sabia que significaba eso… hasta que no se , seguían ahí en las paredes las pinturas de arcoíris y todo eso… mostraba ahí como un humano era tocado por la energía y automáticamente despertaba con las habilidades aumentadas… en fin quise probar esa fuerza y todo eso.. Salí del lugar tome una roca de tamaño mediano y la tire lo mas lejos que pude… llego como a 100 metros de distancia … y corrí para probar la velocidad y sentía como el aire me pegaba en el rostro de lo rápido que iba … bueno pensé… que estaba soñando .. pero no.. aparte había algo que no sabia que también podía hacer.. mas adelante narrare eso. Ya falta poco… bueno.. ya era algo tarde.. decidimos quedarnos a dormir ahí… como al dia siguiente no había clase pues… aproveche… en fin… suelo dormir solo .. no me gusta dormir con nadie.. mi prima dejo dormir en su cama mientras ella fue a dormir a otra habitación… en fin todo normal .. seguía sintiendo el ritmo cardiaco algo rápido… pero no era algo que me molestara y así…

Entonces , me fui a dormir tranquilamente… soñé cosas extrañas de como me convertía en un personaje ficticio… solo por tocar esa energía… ese personaje ficticio según era una pony.. Rainbow Dash… pero bueno solo era un sueño.. eso creí… a la mañana siguiente me levante… no suelo estar muy atento a lo que hago por las mañanas en fin… en la habitación de mi prima había un espejo… me levante para verme… y … creo que grite… porque realmente lo que soñé sucedió.. no es algo que creí rápidamente… me tire agua en la cara me golpee a mí mismo… y sentía todo eso… estaban ahí mis zapatos y ropa en la cama… miraba al espejo para verme bien.. y efectivamente si era de esa forma… pero cómo? Si no había nada en las pinturas de la cueva algo como eso… Salí rápidamente por la ventana corriendo.. ya que no podía volar por no estar acostumbrado a las alas de Pegaso.. y me dirigí al lugar donde caí un día antes.. para ver si había algo sobre una transformación… creo que había olvidado ver al último y si existía una parte en las pinturas donde se ve una pony arcoíris al último.. con capacidad de volver a la forma original ósea un humano o volverse la pony arcoíris a voluntad cuando yo lo deseara… lo mas extraño de todo eso… no me pareció la transformación si no que realmente todo cambio en mi excepto la mente.. mi voz se hizo femenina xD y todo eso (no es la misma que la de rainbow dash) no entendía , ni creía todo eso.. me parecía algo tan fantasioso… luego vi como volver a mi forma humana había algunas técnicas extrañas .. había varias formas.. concentrándose mucho y todo volvería a ser como estaba.

Pero tenia la capacidad de volver a ser Rainbow Dash si yo quisiera… en fin… como yo soy algo malo para concentrarme jajaja xD (es verdad :´v) bueno pues se me complico bastante al principio… lo intente unas 6 veces … regresar a ser un humano y volver a ser pony… creo que lo había dominado pero… aun asi era difícil…

Bien papus :´v de repente se me ocurrio esa idea para este fic digan si les gusto y si no les gusto pues esta bien.. :D me motivan sus opiniones positivas para hacer mas capítulos bueno… bye bye :v ya después acabo del de applejack.. tengo un fic que publicare hasta navidad :D de 2016 bueno nos vemos!

DANIEL NEWTON.


End file.
